


Elementary

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 minute drabbles, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Shout-Out To Other Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows that Castiel likes everything related to Sherlock Holmes; books, movies, series.<br/>He didn't know Castiel was into <i>that</i> kind of reading, too. mini-mentioning of pr0n</p><p>5 minute drabbles: no edit.<br/>for the sake of my sanity I am allowed to edit typos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerdic519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/gifts).



> I admit without shame that I love ABO and I love SPN and I love Destiel and I HAVE NOT HAD ENOUGH TIME TO READ ALL OF IT BUT THIS IS A GODSEND. Cerdic519's series [Elementary: The Complete Cases of Castiel Novak (and Dean Winchester)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/264382) are waiting on my kindle to be devoured and I really hope I'll break a leg and finally have the time to read through it all. gosh.  
> Their other works rock, too. go read them. now.

 

 

Right, it's not like Dean wanted to snoop around.

Or that what he found would change his relationship to Castiel. Not quite. In fact. It'll make it easier from now on.

He's always known that Cas loves Sherlock Holmes. He wasn't even really jealous on Cas crushing on Dr. Watson.

Dean also knows that Cas can be a bit kinky at times, and he loves him even more for it.

But this. 

This tab Cas forgot to close, and delete the history on their shared PC because Dean certainly wouldn't snoop but he's never read the auto-fill for the page when he typed archive. 

And. The words displayed across the screen. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics? Orgasm Delay/Denial? Gay Sex? Porn.

Cas is reading porn. The same porn Dean's been reading for ages.

 

Castiel almost chokes on his pasta when Dean casually mentions, "You know, you should totally check out my bookmarks on AO3 because if you like Cerdic519's work, you are SO gonna love the other porn I have stashed."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> uh, @Cerdic519, I'll delete this of course if you don't like it. Just figured I'd finally admit I've been hogging your works and need to re-read quite a few. again. and this time I promise I won't chicken out and leave kudos like the stalker that I am.


End file.
